Chinese Dolls
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: [UA]Kizuna Batyan manda à Terra a versão dos signos chineses das adoradas Dolls..Preciso de 11 meninas que não irão querer me matar caso trave nessa fic também..Capítulo repostado pq a lesada aqui confundiu umas coisas..¬¬
1. Ficha básica

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

**_Créditos para Pisces Luna pelas namoradas dos Dourados.._**

Yoo again..Alguém me manda parar de fazer isso..X.X..Batam na minha cabeça com um martelo ou me joguem da ponteeeeee!!!!T-T

Já basta Magical Vacation, Tenshi, Eitoku Mahou Gakuen e Angels and Demons..¬¬"""""""..Todas inacabadas e no começo..T-T..(Pure-Petit corre das pedras e paus que as meninas que participam estão jogando)..Sou realmente uma non-sense..Me inspiro vendo um clipe, ouvindo música, vendo um filme ou uma cena na rua..¬¬"""" E se eu não colocar no papel, quase tenho um ataque..Bem, assim como tenho a idéia, a inspiração some, por isso as fics estão paradas..¬¬"""" Peço mil desculpas à todas que esperam um novo cap..Mas de uma coisa todas podem ter certeza, eu irei terminar todas!!!!Preciso apenas de inspiração..quem é ficwritter deve me entender..Sem idéia, nada sai..Só fumaça..xD

Em, todas devem conhecer a primeira fic de namoradas que escrevi..Dolls, na verdade minha paixão..x3(metidaaaaa)..Well, agora é a versão dos Signos chineses delas..xD

É UA come sempre e OOC, pois não gosto da personalidade de todos..u.u"""".. Vão ser estudantes comuns, todos do 2° ano, apenas Aioros vai ser do 3°.Vai ser meio que perecido com Dolls1..xD

Fichinha..x3:

Nome: (sem sobrenome)

Apelido:

Idade:

Signo representante: (boi, tigre, macaco, serpente, javali, cachorro, coelho, cavalo, galo, dragão e carneiro)

Aparência:

Personalidade: (deixem mais próximos do signo representante, se puderem..)

Estilo:

Cor preferida:

Oque gosta:

Oque não gosta:

Matérias preferidas:

Matérias em que vai bem:

Matérias em que vai mal:

Curso extra-curricular:

Mania:

Namorado:

Oque vai achar dele:

Oque ele vai achar de você:

Mestre:(não precisa ser o mesmo do namo, mas se for, não precisa responder as de baixo..)

Oque vai achar dele:

Oque vai achar de você:

Como você vai parar nas mãos dele?(vão em forma de boneca, quem já leu Dolls sabe do que falo..xD)

Posso mudar algo para adaptar à fic?

Não vão querer me matar se eu travar nela?

Aqui os boys :

Mú-

Aldebaran-

Mask-

Aioria-

Shaka-

Dohko-

Milo-

Aioros-

Shura-

Kamus-

Afrodite-

Kanon e Saga estão pegos, sorry..Os signos rato e gato(não existe, mas vou ser eu..x3) também estão pegos..Um detalhe..Dessa vez vou pegar certinho..Apenas 11 vagas!!!!Jya..Caprichem na ficha..

Welcome to Dolls World again..x3

Bjnhos..Pure-Petit desmiolada deshita..u.u"""""


	2. Escolhidas

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

**Créditos para Pisces Luna pela idéia de namoradas pros Douradinho..Palmas pra ela!!!!x3**

Muito obrigada à todas que mandaram fichas..Fico muito contente que ainda mandem fichas..(cai uma panela na Pure-Petit) T-T..Bem, aqui vai as escolhidas..

Mú-srta Peach(Kimiko), representante de carneiro. Mestre Afrodite..

Aldebaran- Ryou sama(Ryouba) representante de boi(não foi por mal.. u.u""""). Mestre Kamus. (se importa de ficar com o Deba?o.o, se não quiser ele, eu procuro outra alma caridosa..T-T)

Saga- Pure-Petit Cat(Chiharu), representante de gato. Mestre Kanon.

Kanon- DarkOokami(Chiaki), representante de rato. Mestre Saga.

Mask- Nicky Sama(Lyane), representante de cachorro. Mestre Mask.

Aioria- Dri Lioncurt(Cayse), representante de cavalo. Mestre Aioria.

Shaka- Mari-sushi(Pallas), representante de serpente. Mestre Milo.

Dohko- Haru-chan17(Kayako), representante de macaco. Mestre Shura.

Milo- Naty-chan50(Maiara), representante de dragão.Mestre Dohko.

Aioros-Cherry Miluxa(Cindy), representante de javali. Mestre Aioros.

Shura- Kisa Sohma Hyuuga(Airiemith), representante de galo. Mestre Mú.

Kamus- Kaname Chyan(Kaname), representante de tigre. Mestre Shaka.

Afrodite- dark elfe(Hikari), representante de coelho Mestre Aldebaran.

Well, saiu finalmente..T-T Espero que não fiquem tristes com as classificações, eu escolhi cada signo por causa da personalidade..Me desculpem aquelas que não conseguiram, mas são apenas 13 signos, na verdade 12, mas como sou uma nekohollic, tenho que por gato..¬¬""""

Bom, se quiserem, as que não conseguiram os dourados, podem vir em outra forma mais pra frente..Isso se quiserem..Agora podem me bater!!!!Demorei pacas..O.O

Jya..bjnhos e espero conseguir escrever logo, como expliquei em Fairyland, estou numa época não muito boa..n.n"""""

Pure-Petit deshita..x3


	3. Primeiro contato

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

_**Dolls me pertence..Se o tio Kuru quiser usar elas, que me peça permissão..u.u""""(até parece que ele ia querer usar..¬¬""")**_

_**Créditos para Pisces-Luna pela idéia de fics sobre namoradas pros Dourados..**_

Re-postada porque a lesada aqui confundiu as meninas..¬¬"""..Me desculpem!!!Agora, erros arrumados..xD

Japão, em uma ilha localizada ao norte, perto de Hokkaido..Não constava no mapa, era uma ilha misteriosa..

A neve caía leve, o chão estava coberto, havia várias árvores de carvalho, cobertas de neve, um lago, e na frente desse lago, um pequeno chalé, saía fumaça da chaminé..Pela janela podia-se ver a lareira acesa, uma mesa de madeira, e uma senhora sentada na cadeira de balanço, era bem idosa, os cabelos brancos e curtos, a pele alva e levemente enrugada, era uma senhora risonha, bochechas rosadas e sorriso nos lábios, os óculos apoiados no nariz, ela cantarolava um enka, enquanto parecia pintar algo.

-Terminei..-Diz a senhora, com uma boneca nas mãos, tinha acabado de pintar-lhes os lábios, vermelhos, vestia um vestido de boneca(na altura do joelho com saiote por baixo, que deixa o vestido cheio) de gola e mangas chinesas(as mangas são aquelas abertas que cobrem as mãos, a gola acho que vocês sabem..xD), assim como a estampa, era todo rosa, botas plataforma branca e orelhinhas e rabo de rato branco na cabeça.

A senhora era Kizuna Batyan, a famosa criadora de Dolls, as bonecas mágicas que tem a função de trazer felicidade ao seu Mestre..Ela levanta da cadeira, coloca a coberta que lhe cobria os pés na cadeira e caminha até uma estante, onde havia várias bonecas iguais a essa, mudava apenas a roupa, as feições e o signo chinês representante, cada uma tinha um detalhe do animal..Isso mesmo, a nova versão de Dolls é dos signos chineses..Coloca a nova boneca ao lado de uma idêntica, a diferença eram a cor dos olhos, vestia um vestido igual, mas negro, botas negras, e orelhas e rabo de gato preto. Kizuna Batyan sorri e vai até um armário, onde havia uma portinha em forma de estrela, ao abrir a portinha, uma luz cegante invade a sala, ela coloca metade do corpo dentro, era uma floresta, com flores e várias árvores, havia várias borboletas de luzes voando..

-Vejamos..Vocês 13, venham aqui..-Diz Kizuna docemente, as 13 borboletas de luz se aproximam de Kizuna Batyan, que as pega no colo e as leva até a prateleira onde se encontravam as Dolls..

-Agora queridas, cada uma vá até uma..Vão ir por ordem..Vocês duas..Vão para as gêmeas..-Diz Kizuna Batyan para duas borboletas idênticas..

Assim, cada borboleta entra em uma Doll, ao entrar, uma luz cobre cada uma..Kizuna Batyan sorri, pega cada boneca, uma por uma, coloca um pequeno pedaço de papel com uma profecia e as embrulha cuidadosamente em um tecido papel e amarra com uma fita vermelha..Ela pega uma por uma e leva até uma outra porta, em formato de coração..Antes de colocar as bonecas dentro do armário, ela diz, uma por uma..

-Vá, encontre a pessoa especial, e a faça feliz..-Assim deposita uma por uma dentro do armário, assim que cada uma entrava, uma luz rosa emanava de dentro da porta..

xXxXxXxXx

Estados Unidos, Flórida..

Um rapaz de cabelos negros e arrepiados, olhos felinos e pretos com óculos escuros, andava pelas ruas com muita pose, vestia uma calça jeans bem folgada, camisa branca e um tênis de skatista, não vê uma senhora vindo em sua direção e tromba com ela.

-Olha onde anda!!!!-Resmunga Shura, vendo a senhora cair.

-Olhe você!!!Devia ter mais respeito com os outros!!!-Diz a senhora, se levantando e saindo do lugar, mais à frente, vira a esquina e dá um sorriso.

-Velha maluca..Hum? Oque é isso?-Shura vê que a senhora deixou uma sacola no chão..

Havia um pacote estranho dentro, um embrulho feito de papel tecido. Pega a sacola, olha para os lados e volta para sua casa..Chegando em sua casa, sobe as escadas correndo, se tranca no quarto e vai ver o tal embrulho..Ao abrir, se depara com uma boneca, muito bonita, tinha os cabelos castanhos claros, até a cintura e ondulados, olhos amendoados e verdes, lábios vermelhos, bochechas rosadas, vestia um vestido chinês verde(igual ao que descrevi em cima, até o joelho e com saiote por baixo, ah é, tem uma fita grossa na cintura, tipo kimono), com a fita da cintura verde e sapatos de boneca pretos com fitas trançadas até o joelho, uma fita verde presa no alto da cabeça com um belo laço e um rabinho de macaco.

-Que boneca estranha, bonitinha, mas estranha..Esse rabo..-Diz Shura colocando a boneca na cama, repara que tem um papel junto ao embrulho.."Deatta Hi ga Mangetsu no Yoru Nara, Magic Dolls, Ninnguem ni Naru..".

-Mas que raio é isso?-Diz Shura jogando o papel de lado e deitando na cama.

oOo

Um rapaz de cabelos dourados, cacheados, pele bem morena, belos olhos verdes andava pelo parque, estava pensativo, havia terminado com sua namorada, Marin, não daria mais certo, ele teria que voltar para sua terra natal, Japão, mesmo a amando, a deixou ir..vestia uma calça jeans escura, uma regata preta e a jaqueta do time de futebol americano, no qual fazia parte..Se senta em um dos bancos observando o lago e as pessoas que andavam em volta dela. Teve a impressão de ter alguém sentado ao seu lado, ao olhar, não havia ninguém, mas sim uma boneca..Tinha os cabelos ruivos, lisos e até a cintura, presos em um rabo de "cavalo" alto, olhos azuis, pele bem alva, rosto delicado. Vestia um vestido chinês vermelha e o laço da cintura vermelha, sapatilha chinesa vermelha, com um tipo de ferradura na sola.

-Que bonitinha, está vestida de cavalinho, tem até cascos..Tem um papel aqui..Peraí.."Deatta Hi ga Mangetsu no Yoru Nara, Magic Dolls, Ninnguem ni Naru"..-Lê Aioria cheio de pontos de interrogação na cabeça, sem saber oque fazer..Leva a boneca para casa..

oOo

Um rapaz de longos cabelos azuis pretróleo, amarrado em um rabo baixo, olhos azuis escuros, face fria e séria, vestia com uma calça jeans preta e uma camisa preta com as mangas dobradas, lia um livro em baixo de uma árvore, se espreguiça e sem querer olha para o lado, havia um estranho embrulho no meio de uma moita.

-Oque é isso?-Diz Kamus, pegando o pacote e observando, era de tecido papel meio antigo, havia algumas escritas orientais em algumas pontas.

Movido pela curiosidade, desata as amarras e se depara com uma bela bonequinha, tinha os cabelos negros e lisos, até o meio das costas, uma franja farta emoldurando o rosto, olhos cor de cereja, pele bem alva e rosto delicado, vestia um vestido chinês laranja claro, uma faixa laranja mais escura na cintura, cabelos presos em um rabo alto por uma fita laranja, sapatos de boneca preto cheio de babados, uma tiara em com chifres pequenos e orelhas de boi branco com manchas brancas, rabinho de boi.

-OH, tem um papel, parece japonês.."Deatta Hi ga, Mangetsu no Yoru Nara, Magic Dolls, Ninnguem ni Naru..", como assim, Magic Dolls..Peraí, hoje é noite de lua cheia, quer dizer que essa boneca vai virar gente? Ta brincando..Mas como é uma pena deixar uma boneca tão linda aqui, acho que a levarei comigo..-Diz Kamus pegando seu livro, a boneca e voltando para casa.

oOo

Em uma enorme casa à beira mar..

-Milooo!!!!Venha aqui querido..-Chama uma senhora de cabelos loiros e ondulados, olhos azuis.

-Fala mãe..-Um rapaz aparece à porta do quarto onde ela estava, era um rapaz de cabelos azuis, longos e ondulados, olhos azuis, pele morena e um belo sorriso, vestia uma calça jeans e uma camiseta vermelha.

-Olhe querido, não é linda?-A mãe de Milo mostra uma boneca de cabelos negros, lisos, mas com as pontas cacheadas, na altura da cintura, olhos cor de mel, pele morena, rosto delicado e face serena, vestia uma roupa de chinesa branca, com detalhes vermelhos, uma fita vermelha na cintura, sapatilhas chinesas vermelhas, uma fita vermelha na cabeça e uma tatuagem de cobra na perna(é que não sabia que detalhe do signo por, minha imooto achou que um rabo seria meio indecente..u.u"""" xD).

-Sim mãe, é linda..-Diz Milo com uma cara de "e daí?".

-É sua..-A mãe de Milo entrega a boneca.

-OQUÊ?!?! Se a senhora não se esqueceu, tem um FILHO e não uma FILHA!!!!- Milo indignado.

-Não estou dizendo para brincar com ela, apenas fique com ela, é minha boneca preferida, sei que te fará bem..-Diz a mãe com um sorriso, entregando a boneca para Milo e dando uns tapinhas leves nas costas, saindo do quarto de bonecas.

-Minha mãe bebeu..Mas oque é isso..Um papel.." Deatta Hi ga, Mangetsu no Yoru Nara, Magic Dolls, Ninnguem ni Naru..", que é isso?-Milo ignora, pega a boneca e sem outra alternativa, a leva para seu quarto.

oOo

Dois rapazes idênticos andavam pela biblioteca da cidade, tinham os cabelos longos, e azuis, olhos azuis também, eram altos e chamavam a atenção por serem idênticos, apenas um tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto e outro tinha a face séria..Vestiam-se com shorts cargo na cor verde-militar, tênis de skatista e camisetas, Kanon usava preto e Saga azul.

-Oque viemos procurar mesmo?-Pergunta Kanon, o mais novo.

-Idiota!!!Viemos procurar um livro, para terminar a pesquisa e entregarmos segunda-feira..¬¬"""-Diz Saga.

-Ah..Não me chame de idiota!!!!Você também é, é igual à mim..u.u"""-Kanon.

-E oque isso tem a ver?¬¬"""-Saga.

-Humph..-Kanon vira a cara emburrado, quando algo lhe chama a atenção, estavam na parte velha da biblioteca e uma parte do taco do piso estava meio solto. Enquanto Saga folheava um livro, Kanon arranca o taco solto do chão.

-Oque está fazendo idiota!? Está estragando o piso!!!Vai pagar sozinho se te pegarem!!!-Saga irritado.

-Fica frio maninho, aliás, olha isso...-Diz Kanon, tirando dois embrulhos do buraco feito.

-Coloca isso de volta no lugar!!!E se pegarem a gente?-Saga olhando para os lados.

-Já disse pra relaxar, só quero saber oque é..-Kanon entregando um embrulho para Saga e pegando o outro.

Kanon pega o seu embrulho e abre, se deparando com uma boneca de cabelos castanhos claros, lisos até a cintura, franjinha tampando parcialmente os olhos grandes, redondos e rosa, na íris um desenho de flor de sakura, tinha o rosto arredondado, bochechas rosadas e boca vermelha, pele bem alva, usava uma roupa chinesa preta, com uma fita roxa escura na cintura, botas de cadarço e plataforma preta, orelhas e rabinho de gato preto.

-O.O-Kanon e Saga.

-Abre a sua..-Diz Kanon.

-Ela não é minha!!!Não vou abrir!!!Embrulhe a sua!!!-Saga.

-Se não for abrir, dá que eu abro..u.u"""-Kanon faz mensão de pegar a boneca, quando Saga abre..Sua boneca era idêntica à que Kanon segurava, apenas os olhos eram diferentes, essa tinha os olhos laranjas-claros e tinha uma folha de momiji na íris, vestia uma roupa chinesa rosa, com uma faixa branca na cintura, botas plataforma de cadarço branco e orelhas e rabinho de rato branco.

-Tem um papel aqui..-Diz Kanon.

-Me dá aqui.."Deatta Hi ga, Mangetsu no Yoru Nara, Magic Dolls, Ninnguem ni Naru..", o que é isso? Uma profecia? Estranho..Bem, vamos embora, achei o livro que precisamos..-Diz Saga se levantando e deixando a boneca no chão.

-Não vai levar a sua?-Kanon.

-Não é minha!!!E nem sua!!!Devolva de onde achou!!!-Saga.

-Mas é um desperdício deixar duas bonecas tão bonitas aqui..Se alguém as quisesse, não as deixariam jogadas..u.u"""-Kanon, agarrada à sua.

Saga vira os olhos, pega a boneca de vestido rosa, o livro. Ambos saem da biblioteca como se as bonecas fossem suas e correm para casa..

oOo

Um rapaz de cabelos curtos, escuros e bagunçados, olhos escuros, cara fechada, andava pela rua com as mãos nos bolsos das calças, vestia um moletom cinza e bem grande, uma regata preta e chinelos de couro. Se sentia estranho e resolveu andar pela praia..

-Nada como um dia nas areias de Miami..-Diz Luigi, ou Máscara da Morte se espreguiçando.

Logo se cansa e vai passear pela rua..Andando por aqui e ali, pára em frente à uma loja de antiguidades..Acaba batendo os olhos em uma boneca de cabelos lisos, abaixo da cintura, prateado, com algumas mechas verdes, algumas mechas caindo nos olhos verdes com um tom de mel, pele bem alva, rosto bonito, vestia um vestido chinês preto com uma faixa verde-escura, botas pretas com os cadarços verdes, orelhas e rabinho de cachorro na cor caramelo.

-Que bonita..Diferente das outras..-Diz com a boneca nas mãos e olhando as outras em volta.

"Seria estranho eu comprar uma boneca?", pensa Mask.

"Eu sou um HOMEM!!! E homens não compram bonecas..", Mask devolve a boneca na prateleira.

"Mas, ele é tão bonita, é si ninguém ficar sabendo..É isso!!!E se alguém ousar rir de mim, eu vou arrancar a cabeça!!!", diz Mask com um sorrio meio maníaco no rosto, indo parar pela boneca. Ao chegar em casa, repara que havia um bilhete.." Deatta Hi ga, Mangetsu no Yoru Nara, Magic Dolls, Ninnguem ni Naru..".

-Que raios é isso? Bem, melhor eu tomar um banho, está um calor..-Diz Mask deixando a boneca na cama, tirando e jogando as roupas pelo quarto e indo para o banheiro.

xXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXxXx

Yooo!!!!Finalmente um cap de Chinese Dolls..(as leitoras jogam tomates podres na Pure-Petit).

Não apareceu todas, foi apenas uma introdução de como cada uma foi parar com seu mestre..Daqui a pouco, elas vão aprontar na escola, na vida do mestre e conhecer seus amores..x3

Espero que gostem do cap..

Bjnhos x3333 Pure-Petit deshita..


	4. Primeiro contato 2

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

_**Dolls me pertence..Se o tio Kuru quiser usar elas, que me peça permissão..u.u""""(até parece que ele ia querer usar..¬¬""")**_

**Aldebaran não me pertence, se pertencesse não seria daquele jeito, seria do jeito que ele é nessa fic e todas iriam querer brigar por ele..xD Valeu Ryou sama..Ele é seu!!!x3**

_**Créditos para Pisces-Luna pela idéia de fics sobre namoradas pros Dourados..**_

__

Um rapaz de longos cabelos lisos e loiros, belos olhos turqueza e face serena andava pelo shopping, vestia uma calça jeans, camisa branca com as mangas dobradas e um tênis branco, os cabelos estavam amarrados em um rabo baixo..Shaka estava com vontade de comprar algo, mas não sabia oque, já havia entrado em várias lojas de roupas, lojas de brinquedos, de sapato, mas nada lhe chamava a atenção, até que viu aquela enorme placa.."SALE", seus olhos brilham e ele entra correndo na loja. Talvez ele achasse algo interessante..Era uma loja de bonecas..De vários tipos e de vários países..Mas uma em especial chamou a atenção dele..Tinha os cabelos laranjas, lisos até a cintura, franja virada para o lado esquerdo, belos olhos felinos e dourados, pele bem alva, bochechas rosadas e lábios finos e vermelhos, tinha um corpo proporcional, nada faltando ou sobrando..Vestia um vestido chinês laranja com uma faixa num tom mais claro, botas de plataforma e cadarços branco, tinha orelhas e rabinho laranja e rajado, era de tigre..

-Que bonitinha..Mas deve ser muito cara..-Dizia Shaka desanimado, procurando o preço..

"90 de desconto", seus olhos se arregalam, olha várias vezes, esfrega os olhos para ter certeza..Depois de confirmado, corre para pagar, antes que alguém a tire dele..Ao chegar em casa com a boneca, repara que tinha um bilhete no vestido..

-Hum? "Deatta Hi ga, Mangetsu no Yoru Nara, Magic Dolls, Ninnguem ni Naru", é japonês, parece uma profecia, não entendi a parte dela virar gente...o.ô..-Diz Shaka, colocando a boneca delicadamente na estante e indo procurar algo para comer..

oOo

Um rapaz alto, corpo (beeeem)definido, pele bronzeada, rosto másculo e nariz alto, olhos pequenos e castanhos, cabelos pretos, curtos e com a franja levantada com gel, um rabo longo atrás amarrado com uma fita de couro, estava no mercado fazendo suas compras..Aldebaran(gente!!!!é o Deba que a Ryou-Sama pediu, by Tanko, uma artista que desenhou um super Deba lindoso..(Pure-Petit limpa a baba), achei que poderia mudar o Deba, já que é um fic..u.u""") vestia um short jeans. Uma regata apertada e branca e chinelos havaianas(made in Brasil), era um brasileiro que havia ganhado uma bolsas de estudos e agora morava na Flórida.

-Muito obrigada..-Diz a moça do caixa com um sorriso(estava babando).

-Muito obrigado a senhorita..-Sorri Deba(ele é educado..u.u, isso não muda com o original).

Ele empacota suas coisas, mas deixa uma moeda cair, se agaixa e pega a moeda, pega a sacola que imaginava ser a sua, já que era a única e volta para sua casa..Guardando as compras repara em algo que não estava lá..Uma boneca, tinha os cabelos lisos, longos e dourados, rosto delicado, infantil e angelical, pele bem alva, lábios finos e rosados, olhos grandes e vermelhos, vestia um vestido chinês rosa claro, com a faixa mais escura, sapatos de boneca na cor da faixa, rabinho pompom e orelhas de coelho branco.

-Ué..Não me lembro de ter comprado uma boneca..-Diz Deba coçando a cabeça.

-Tem um papel, será o nome do dono.."Deatta Hi ga, Mangetsu no Yoru Nara, Magic Dolls, Ninnguen ni Naru"..Não parece o nome..Oque eu faço com ela..Já sei, amanhã eu levo ela no posto de perdidos e achados..-Diz Deba, colocando a boneca no sofá e indo preparar algo.

oOo

Um rapaz de cabelos castanhos claros, pele dourada, olhos verdes e um belo sorriso, vestia uma calça cargo bege, camiseta preta e tênis, procurava um presente para sua priminha num shopping perto, era uma menina de apenas 6 anos, uma boneca seria perfeita, havia chamado seu irmão Aioria para vir junto, mas este estava muito mal por ter que se separar de sua namorada..Aioros estava olhando as lojas quando bate o olho em uma boneca exposta na vitrine de uma loja de artigos antigos..

-Perfeita para a Alice..-Diz Aioros, ele entra e pede para ver a tal boneca, tinha os cabelos até a cintura, azul-céu com mechas cor de lavanda, belos olhos rosas com cílios longos e negros, lábios cor de framboesa, rosto angelical, bochechas rosadas, uma pintinha charmosa no lado direito. Vestia um vestido chinês lilás com a faixa mais escura, sapatos de boneca na mesma cor do vestido, orelhinhas e rabinho enrolado de porquinho rosa(agora acertei!!!!porquinho é mais kawaii que javali..u.u""), repara que tinha um papel no vestido.."Deatta Hi ga, Mangetsu no Yoru Nara, Magic Dolls, Ninnguem ni Naru". Coça a cabeça sem entender, mas como havia gostado da boneca, paga por ela e a leva para casa, cantarolando por ter achado o presente perfeito.

oOo

Um rapaz de cabelos cor de lavanda, lisos, pele bem alva, rosto delicado, belos olhos verdes e duas pintinhas estranhas no lugar da sobrancelha. Vestia uma calça jeans preta e uma camiseta branca, estava na antiga casa dos pais, moravam lá antes de sua mãe morrer..Seu pai o tinha levado para acabar de levar as últimas coisas antes de vender a casa. Mú estava no antigo quarto dos pais..Em uma estante avista uma linda boneca, tinha os cabelos lisos, castanho claro, presos em um rabo de cavalo alto com várias mechas finas e coloridas(fiz a imagem do lendário galo japonês de rabo colorido e bem longo), franja tampando parcialmente os olhos prateados, sua franja possui pequenas e delicadas trancinhas, tinha a pele alva e rosto delicado, vestia um vestido chinês verde claro, com a faixa mais escura, sapatilha chinesa na cor da faixa.

-Era de sua mãe..Ela estava guardando caso tivéssemos uma menina..-Diz um senhor à porta.

-Mas ela é linda..Irei ficar com ela..-Diz Mú, olhando a boneca com ternura.

-Tudo bem..Vamos? Já pegamos tudo..-Diz o senhor com um sorriso, mas o olhar triste, não queria que Mú se machucasse mais com a perda repentina da mãe.

O pai de Mú vai para o carro e o rapaz olha mais uma vez o quarto, olha a boneca e repara que tinha um papel no vestido dela..

-"Deatta Hi ga, Mangetsu no Yoru Nara, Magic Dolls, Ninnguen ni Naru", oque é isso?-Mú ignora e vai para o carro, onde seu pai o esperava.

oOo

Um belo rapaz de cabelos longos, bem cuidados, levemente ondulados e de um azul bem claro, olhos da mesma cor, uma pintinha charmosa de baixo do olho esquerdo, pele bem alva e delicada, andava pelo shopping cheio de sacolas. Vestia uma calça social mais justa e com a barra mais larga, uma camisa branca por cima de uma regata preta e justa, sapatos sociais e óculos escuros. Ele pega o celular e chama pelo motorista, em alguns minutos a limousine estava à espera de Afrodite, filho de uma famosa estilista e ex-modelo e de um empresário muito rico.

Em alguns minutos estava em sua mansão de frente para o mar de Miami, sobe as escadas cantarolando e vaia para seu quarto ver o que havia comprado, dentro de uma das sacolas, vê algo inusitado.

-Não me lembro de ter comprado uma boneca..-Diz pensativo, enquanto observa a boneca em sua mãos, tinha os cabelos loiros e lisos até o meio das costas, enormes olhos violetas, rosto infantil e angelical, tipo baby-face, pele bem alva, lábios finos e rosados, vestia um vestido chinês lilás bem claro com a faixa branca, sapatos de boneca branco, nos pulsos e nos calcanhares faixas peludas, como lã de carneiro.

-Mas, até que é bonitinha..Hum? Tem um papel aqui.." Deatta Hi ga, Mangetsu no Yoru Nara, Magic Dolls, Ninnguem ni Naru", parece japonês..Uma profecia..Interessante..Hoje é noite de lua cheia..-Diz Afrodite com um sorriso, colocando delicadamente a boneca na cama.

oOo

Um rapaz de cabelos na altura do ombro, castanhos e repicados, olhos verdes, rosto angular e másculo, acabava de receber um pacote pelo correio, vinha da China, de seus avós..Dohko vestia uma roupa típica chinesa, verde, sapatilhas pretas. Ele desembrulha o pacote e se depara com uma linda bonequinha, tinha os cabelos longos e dourados, formando belos cachos nas costas, olhos azuis bem claros, cor do céu com cílios longos e negros, lábios carnudos e vermelhos, vestia uma vestido chinês uma pouco mais curto vermelhos com a faixa vinhos, sapatos de boneca vermelho, tinha um dragão desenhado na perna esquerda.

-Uma Doll..Uma das famosas Dolls me escolheu..-Diz Dohko impressionado. Ele era um dos poucos que sabia da história das Dolls, as bonecas mágicas que vinham para trazer felicidade para as pessoas..Ouvia história de seus avós..

-Onde está a profecia..Aqui.." Deatta Hi ga, Mangetsu no Yoru Nara, Magic Dolls, Ninnguem ni Naru"..Hoje é noite de lua cheia..Espero que dê certo..-Sorri Dohko, colocando a boneca na estante.

xXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXx

Nyoooo pessoas!!!!Terminei mais um cap..xD

Ficou curtinho, mas foi só para mostrar todas..Espero que não tenha me confundido com os pares dessa vez..X.X

Já devem ter reparado que muitas estão com mestres diferentes..Então please!!!!Me digam oque acham deles e oque eles vão achar de vocês..u.u"""

Jya..No próximo, a música tema de Dolls dessa vez..xD

Bjnhos x3


	5. Chinese Dolls SongBe With You

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

_**Dolls me pertence..Se o tio Kuru quiser usar elas, que me peça permissão..u.u""""(até parece que ele ia querer usar..¬¬""")**_

_**Créditos para Pisces-Luna pela idéia de fics sobre namoradas pros Dourados**_

Como no outro Dolls, a música tema..

_**Be With You**_

Glay

Anata ni aeta koto... shiawase no atosaki  
Me no mae ni wa kyoukaisen  
Mirai wa chikaku hatenaku tooi  
Shiawase wa tabun nanige nakute  
Mitasareta toki wa kao wo kakusu  
Furikaeru hodo no yoyuu mo naku  
Yasuragi ni mi wo yoseru demo nai  
Ikiru tsuyosa wo hoshigaminagara  
Mou sukoshi dake koko ni isasete

Kako ni ikutsu ka no yume ga nijinde  
Okubyou na mune no takanari wo tsutaerarezu  
Zasshi no naka ni umoresou na toki  
Anata ni aeta koto shinjiaeteru mono  
Sono hitotsu hitotsu ni kokoro furuete  
Saegiru mono mo nai  
Anata e tsuzuku michi no ue de  
Ima ai wo tabanete todoketai to negau

Anata wo ai suru yorokobi to  
Kurushimi wo tsutsumikomu you na  
Inochi no kirameki omou toki  
Daremo hitori de wa ikirarenu yowasa ga  
Itoshikute sono te wo tsunaida

Omoidoori ni ikanai hibi wa  
Yasashisa wo wasureta jibun ga iru  
Ima wa mada sou yume no tochuu to  
Iikikasete wa nemuri ni tsuita

Utagai daseba kiri ga nai kara  
Bokutachi wa itsu no koro kara  
Hontou no kimochi wo iezu  
Damaru koto wo oboeta

Doko mademo ikeba ii?  
Mayoi no mori wo tada... hashiritsuzukete nao  
Yuzurenu mono ga aru  
Iyasareru koto nai jidai wo nikumu hito no ue de  
Nanimo iwazu ni ah  
Shizumiyuku taiyou wo koete  
Kore kara zutto anata wo  
Mamoritai to omou yo

Omoide no aosa ni namida ga tomaranai

Anata ni aeta koto shiawase no atosaki  
Koko kara futarikiri kokoro yoseatte  
Saegiru mono no nai  
Anata ni tsuzuku michi no ue  
Ima ai wo tabanete...  
Soshite anata no ai ni  
Naritai to omou yo

**_xXx_**

**_Estar com você  
_**  
Ter te encontrado...  
Um atalho pra felicidade

À minha frente, uma linha  
O futuro está tão próximo, mas infinitamente longe  
Provavelmente a felicidade sem querer

Se esconde ocupado o tempo todo  
Sem tempo pra olhar pra trás, também não quero descansar  
Enquanto desejo forças pra viver, me deixe ficar aqui mais um pouco

Quantos sonhos serão consumidos pelo passado  
Quando sem transmitir as grandes pulsações do meu peito covarde

Eu estiver quase sumindo entre a multidao

Ter te encontrado, as coisas que acreditamos  
Cada coisinha que faz nosso coração balançar  
No caminho sem obstáculos que me leva até você  
Quero embrulhar meu amor e desejo te entregar

Quando penso na alegria de te amar  
E no brilho de uma vida que encobre as tristezas  
E na fraqueza tão doce de que ninguém pode viver sozinho  
Com amor, segurei sua mão

Nos dias em que as coisas não saem como queríamos  
Está meu "eu" que esqueceu a gentileza  
Agora ainda estamos no meio do sonho  
E as palavras alcançaram o sono

Se tivermos dúvidas porque não há fim  
Desde quando nós aprendemos a esconder as verdadeiras emoções

Até onde eu devo ir?  
Mesmo que eu fique apenas correndo na floresta da dúvida  
Há uma coisa que não pode ser transferida  
Acima das pessoas de uma era que não pode ser consertada sem dizer nada ah  
Ultrapassando o sol que se põe a partir de agora e pra sempre, quero te proteger  
Com o calor das lembranças as lágrimas não param

Ter te encontrado, um atalho pra felicidade  
A partir de agora só nós dois aproximando nossos corações  
No caminho sem obstáculos que me leva até você  
Agora embrulhe seu amor...  
E entao quero me tornar seu amor

oOo

HuaHuaHuaHua..A tradução tá uma bosta!!!!Mas é que eu copiei de um site e arrumei o que deu, mesmo assim tem muita parte sem sentido..xP.Mas está aí!!!A música tema de Chinese Dolls, embalado ao som de Glay, uma música bem velhinha, mas muito fofa!!!Tem tudo a ver com Dolls..x3

Espero que tenham gostado..Pure-Petit deshita..bjhos x3


End file.
